


Marvin’s Biggest Regret

by Gorillazfan102



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazfan102/pseuds/Gorillazfan102
Summary: This is a Small somewhat horror angsty fic inspired By a drawing by Yoel O Fellow





	Marvin’s Biggest Regret

"All around the Mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel... The monkey thought it was all and fun.... Pop goes the weasel..." I sang to myself, as I laid in my dimly lit bedroom of the orphanage. It's been two months since it all happened. 

First things First, let me tell you a little bit about myself. My Name is Marvin, Marvin Niccals. I am 12 years old and currently and Orphan. I had one brother named Sebastian Jacob Niccals. I called him Jacob. I'm the firstborn and currently waiting to be adopted by another family

How did it all come to this? Well, Let me tell you. Before My brother was born My parents were very Decent people. My Dad was a hardworking and loving man, and My mum was very caring.

We would al play and laugh, there was so much love around. But All that changed when my mum got pregnant with My baby Brother. Apparently they weren't supposed to have any more children, Jacob was a Mistake. My father was so upset at Mum for letting it happen.

"Why were you so careless?!" He raged. "You could have used Protection!" Mum quipped back.

From then on things were never the same. All through my Mum's pregnancy with my brother Jacob, My house was a war zone. I was so scared anytime both of them were at home together. I would stay in my room and never dare to come out until one of them was out. They would fight and thrown hurtful words at each other, it was painful to watch. I was torn.

Before all of this, whenever Dad came home from work, he would give me and my mom strong hugs and my Mom a Kiss. Now he came back and stormed to his room without so much as giving a glance at either me or my mum.

It only got worse when the War started.

Because of the war My family was facing difficult times, and Dad by this point, had began drinking. With that, came more violent behavior from him.

It just became worse when Uncle Gallagher recruited Dad into his little gang of criminals.

I understood that Dad was desperate But I didn't expect him to stoop this low.

Dad began working for Uncle Gallagher in a group of gangsters that worked for an illegitimate "Life Insurance" Company. Basically you paid them not to Kill you. What was worse is that Dad got the idea to plant bombs into the homes of clients who failed to pay their monthly dues. I myself originally joined the war to volunteer for Scrap metal drives. That is, until Dad decided to literally yank me from my Duties for some "Bonding Time". However his Idea of bonding time meant locking me in my room and forcing me to craft bombs for him.

And to add insult to injury, mum refused to even feed me unless I did exactly what Dad told me to do! I was mad. I spent countless, and sleepless nights, crafting these stupid Arse bombs for My Dad, slowly but surely becoming more and more malnourished in the process.

I would also sometimes have to endure Dad's drunken rages and lectures. He was constantly shouting at me saying he was gonna make a MAN out of me and how spoiled I was.

I hated Him. I swore to myself that someday I would leave this Place and Take my Little Brother with me.

My Parents rarely paid attention to Jacob and Dad would scream at him whenever he Started to Cry. I didn't even get why! I mean, what did he expect? Jacob was a Baby! Babies rely on adults and older people to feed them, change them, and generally just take care of them.

Anyway, Dad would become irritated at Jacob's crying and began spiking his milk/formula with small amounts of whisky to keep him quiet. This made me furious. But I bit my tongue, because if there was anything I feared in this world, it would be the wrath of My father. But after that incident with the milk and the whiskey I felt that it was my Responsibility to keep Jacob safe. However this meant even less sleep for me because Jacob would often wake up in the Middle of the night, crying. So while I was crafting Bombs for Dad through out the night, I was also watching over my Baby brother and was armed with a desert Eagle incase Died tried to Harm him.

Five years past and soon the war ended, however My parents relationship did not improve infact they had grown even further and further apart. Mom had began to have affairs with other men and Dad's drinking habit only worsened over time. And so did his Anger. Even the most trivial things would irritate him and bring out the beast in him. One time he threw the remote at my face because I had walked in front of the T.V. while he was watching. I had a black eye the next day and thought to myself 'If I go to school it will be the end of it'. But I couldn't bring myself to do that, so I skipped school until the bruising around my eye had faded.

It didn't take long until Dad started going after my brother. One day when my Brother was 4 for some unknown reason, dad was enraged and was about to beat my brother, who was playing near him on the floor. I screamed at him so to shift is anger and rage towards me and to beat me instead, he Did. I felt the dull thuds of My Dad's huge fists as they connected with my frail body. Every hit he made was painful, with each blow he landed I could hear my bones crack.

The next day I had open bruises and Cuts All over my face and body. I felt like I had been run over by a truck.

My Dad told me not to go to school, but I went anyway.

However that very evening I came home from would be the last time I saw my poor Brother.

Dad came home drunk and angry, even more than usual that Day and caught my poor brother Jacob playing with his Jack-In-The-Box and took it from him. Jacob cried and Dad shouted at him to shut up, telling him they were going to "play a Little game." He told Jacob to crank the box ten times and if the Jester popped out between those ten cranks Dad would decide whether or not he'd beat him.

Jacob did as he was told and began cranking the box timidly singing the melody but suddenly the handle broke off. My heart pounded for my poor brother. I knew that Dad would not let him get away without hurting him. I watched in Horror as Dad grabbed my poor brother Jacob by the neck and began strangling him. I dashed towards them and attacked my father but he knocked me away and I hit my head against the wall. When I came around I could hear sirens approaching.

My eye's widened as I looked and saw Dad still gripping poor little Jacob By his neck. Jacob was pale and unresponsive. I began to cry as I realized in horror what had happened. My poor Baby brother was Dead!

No… what have I done? My brother, I failed my brother! I immediately fell to my knees, and I could hear sirens in the distance growing louder… My brother, my sweet baby brother… I promised I would protect you… But I failed… I’m sorry Jacob… I’m so sorry…

Police soon arrived to find Dad standing over Jacob's body, still gripping it like as if it were a broken toy.

The trial was short, insanity. Dad was placed in the Broadmoor Hospital for the Criminally Insane, where He has been for the past 2 months.

As for My mom, she was deemed unfit to raise me and soon that's when I was placed in this Orphanage.

I am no longer able to sleep because at night, I can hear my little brother’s voice singing that same Melody over and over again. Along with his sinister giggling.

People at the orphanage keep telling me it's just the trauma from me witnessing Jacob's death. But I swear I can hear it. I'll have to talk to my therapist in the morning about this. 

_All around the Mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel! The monkey thought it was all in fun... Pop! Goes the weasel! Hehehe!_

**Author's Note:**

> This story was Inspired By One of Yoel's Drawings. It took awhile to finish but now It's done tell me what you think! Now I'm off to get some sleep. See Ya! ;) Gorillazfan-102


End file.
